


Aged Mistakes

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Luffy has a moment with Flampe, Praline, and Gerd.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Charlotte Flampe/Charlotte Praline/Gerd
Kudos: 1





	Aged Mistakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[AM]**

**Aged Mistakes**

**[AM]**

Having married into the Charlotte Family though Big Mom's half-Mermaid daughter, Praline, Monkey D. Luffy of the Straw Hat Pirates, alongside his friends who sailed either under his Jolly Roger or their own, had been long planning on defeating Big Mom, and recently succeeded with the latter's death. However, for some, it was a bittersweet victory, especially after learning how Big Mom's own parental figures were responsible for her corrupt ways.

Finding Gerd, the doctor of the New Giant Warrior Pirates, sitting alone in contemplation at one of Whole Cake Island's shores, Luffy went up to her in concern and asked. "You okay, Gerd?"

The Giantess sighed before responding. "I don't know what to think, Boss. When Linlin's first rampage on Elbaf happened, I was traumatized, which got worse when I heard what happened to Carmel and the other orphans. I got over it and became the warrior I am now, but with everything that has happened, any hatred I had for Linlin is gone. All that's left is pity for her and anger at myself for being fooled by Carmel's lies as everyone else was."

Luffy frowned knowingly as he replied. "I'm sure your crewmates feel the same way, even if you knew Big Mom best out of anyone."

They were soon joined by Praline, who appeared from underwater nearby to look at the two with a comforting smile. "Well, at least Mama is finally resting. Best just to move on, darling."

Gerd showed a sad smile as the married couple had a happy kiss before Praline whispered something to Luffy, who, after a moment, went up to a surprised Gerd's right shoulder and left a kiss on her lips. Seeing the Giant doctor's confused and blushing face, Luffy shrugged as he said. "Praline said you probably needed one."

"Well, I want one!" A new, youthful voice called out as the Charlotte Family's thirty-sixth daughter at the age of fifteen, Flampe, floated down to launch herself at a surprised Luffy who she then kissed repeatedly as they fell on the beach.

"Flampe, that's my husband!" Praline yelled jealously.

Her younger half-sister only smirked as she replied. "So what? Luffy is just as close to me as he is to you."

"Flampe!" Praline yelled even angrier.

**[AM]**

**I know Praline was introduced married to another character, Flampe is four years younger than Luffy, and Luffy has yet to meet Gerd, but Praline was married during the timeskip which means things can change, I don't mind a nineteen year old like Luffy being shipped with someone like Flampe or Carrot so long as the lemons are saved for later on if at all, and I had to use Gerd at some point. **


End file.
